Choices
by celtickat
Summary: A new team member that Gibbs has no say over, and a choice to be made between his personal life and his team.  Rating changed to T.  All reviews good and bad gratefully received.  All chapters now posted.  Let me know if you want a sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Abby was so excited – finally after years of electronic contact her friend was coming to DC!

The day she was due to arrive, not even Gibbs could keep her focused.

"so what's so special about this friend of yours?" he asked with an amused smile

"Well, if you take the cool parts of me, the really geeky bits of McGee and the Scottish bits of Ducky and squish them into one then sprinkle some other bits that are uniquely her and then add…"

Gibbs stopped her with another question "she's been your friend for years but you've never actually met her?"

"of course we've met Gibbs, just not in a way where we could touch" Abby said with a sly smile. "e-mail, video conferencing, Skype, MMORPG…the list goes on and on and on"

"oh!" she said jumping up and down "you should meet her! Meet us tonight Gibbs, pleeeease?"

Gibbs agreed to meet Abby and her friend that night, more to please his favourite person than out of any real desire to meet her friend.

Gibbs walked into the crowded bar, Abby spotted him and waved him over excitedly.

He forced his way through the crowd to the relative quiet corner Abby had commandeered.

"Gibbs, this is my friend Kathy, Kathy this is my friend Gibbs"

Gibbs took in the woman sitting next to Abby and found his mouth had gone dry and breathing was slightly more difficult than had been a second previously.

He mentally shook himself, leaned forward and kissed Kathy on the cheek "Hi" he said softly in her ear.

Mutual attraction flared in her eyes as she responded with a very sultry "Hi yourself"

Abby clapped her hands in glee "I knew you too would hit it off, drinks?" She went to the bar without waiting for a response.

Gibbs was pre occupied, Kathy was far and away the most stunning woman he had ever seen, clearly she shared Abby's taste in clothing and music and for some reason he couldn't get rid of the idea he wanted to check if she shared the passion for tattooing. He gave up trying to sleep and went down to his basement.

Kathy was also awake, she blamed the jet lag but Abby was not buying it "you like him don't you? I knew you would, I just knew it, and did you see the way he looked at you? I haven't seen him look at anyone like that for a long time"

"Abby, slow down, he's hot but I'm not going to throw myself at literally the first man I meet over here!" Kathy responded in her broad Scottish voice

"I love your accent, talk to me more till I fall asleep" Abby lay down and Kathy recited some poetry softly until Abby was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

A few days later Abby was working away in the lab when Gibbs popped in.

"Gibbs! I didn't know you had a case, you got evidence for me?"

"No, no case, no evidence"

"So you just came to see me? Aw, so sweet" Abby gave him a quick hug then turned back to a machine that was beeping.

"Yeah, just came to see how you were and ask how your friend was settling in"

Abby glanced at him from the corner of her eye, and smiled to herself "Actually, about Kathy, I'm going to be stuck here late tonight, and I don't want her to be on her own, if you're not doing anything could you take her to dinner or something?"

Gibbs stared at Abby for a long time, she could feel his eyes burning into her back but she refused to turn around.

Eventually he spoke "Sure, let her know I'll pick her up at 7"

"Will do! Now scoot, I got a killers DNA to find"

Gibbs was more nervous than he could ever remember being as he sat outside Abby's apartment just before 7.

Before he could get out the car, Kathy appeared at the door, spotted him, waved hesitantly and walked over.

"It's just dinner" Gibbs muttered to himself as she slide into the passenger seat, she reached across and kissed him before fastening her seat belt "Thanks so much for agreeing to entertain me tonight"

"The pleasure is all mine"

Gibbs took her to a fancy restaurant that DiNozzo had raved about a week or so before – the food was good, the atmosphere relaxed and he Kathy talked the whole time. When dinner was finished Kathy suggested a drink, Gibbs readily agreed. He was telling her about his latest basement project when she suddenly stood up "I want to see it" she stated

"What now?"

"Why not?"

Gibbs didn't reply, he stood up, drained his glass and lifted both their coats.

Kathy was blown away by the obvious skill and love that was evident in the work going on in the basement.

She ran her fingers along the edge almost reverently.

"You approve?" He asked smiling.

"Oh I more than approve" Kathy replied walking over to Gibbs and placing her hands on his hips. They gazed at each other for a long moment then Kathy slide her hands up to his neck and pulled him to her, their lips met and reality melted into a blur.

For the next few weeks Kathy spent more and more time with Gibbs and spent very few nights sleeping at Abby's.

Gibbs walked about in a state of almost cheerfulness that had everyone guessing. He didn't even lose his temper when Tony and Ziva's war resulted in him wearing an almost full cup of coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Kathy walked into the office, excited to be finally meeting her new, temporary boss. She hesitated when she thought she saw someone she recognised but dismissed the thought, almost as soon as it hard formed.

Gibbs stormed out of the director's office. How dare Vance tell him, _tell _him_, _that a new forensic tech was starting today and would be attached to his team. He didn't have any choice in the matter, that was clear but why did it have to be forensics working in the lab with Abby; that was a conversation he was not looking forward to having.

Vance welcomed Kathy warmly "I'm so glad that you're here, I think this is something that both our agencies can benefit from"

Kathy shook hands and returned the warmth "I agree Director, I just hope we get the results we're hoping for"

"I know you'll be primarily in the lab but one of the senior agents you'll be working closely with isn't that enamoured with you being here. I'm sure you'll win him over though, just give him time"

Vance lifted his phone and dialled "Gibbs, she's here, come up and be nice"

'_GIBBS!' _Kathy looked at Vance with penetrating eyes '_it couldn't be' _she thought but as her heart sank when Gibbs, her Gibbs walked into the room.

Gibbs stopped dead when he saw who was standing with the director, rather than doing anything to alleviate his anger his felt his fury rise. _ Why the hell hadn't she mentioned that she was here to work with NCIS?_

Vance made the introductions, noting Gibbs reaction, but doing nothing to temper it. They were going to have to find a way to work together without his help.

Gibbs still hadn't said anything to Kathy, in the elevator he resisted pulling the emergency stop switch and refused to look at his girlfriend. _Girlfriend? Well that was over!_

"Jethro…." Kathy began to speak

"Later" he interrupted "and don't ever call me that in the office again"

Kathy let out a deep breath, this wasn't quite going to plan, then she brightened, if she was working with Gibbs that meant she would be sharing a lab with Abby!

Once Gibbs had deposited Kathy in the lab with a surprised but happy Abby, he marched right back into the directors office.

"Vance, you wanna tell me what is going on?"

"Going on?"

"With Kathy, why is she here? How long is she here for?" Gibbs was starting to get his anger under control.

"She is here to work with Abby and your team specifically until further notice"

"Why my team?"

"You're the best we've got Gibbs, who else am I going to put her with?"

"There is something else going on here and I demand to know what it is!" Gibbs yelled at the director

"You're paranoid Gibbs"

Gibbs, realising he was getting no where walked to the door, over his shoulder he said "I will get to the bottom of this Leon"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Gibbs was still furious hours later, he stomped around his basement, his stomach churning, waiting for Kathy to put in an appearance.

Eventually she did, appearing at the top of the basement stairs.

"hey" she said tentatively

"You lied to me" Gibbs cut right to the point

"No, I didn't"

"You lied by omission"

"You never asked" Kathy shot back

"I shouldn't have to!" Gibbs yelled

"Don't raise your voice to me Jethro. You never once showed an interest in what work I was going to be doing over here, and I don't believe you ever mentioned your work either"

Gibbs turned away from her sharply and threw his coffee mug across the room.

He took a moment to breathe "Rule 12"

"What?"

"Rule 12, no dating a co-worker"

"I don't understand"

"You have a choice, us or your job"

"don't be ridiculous Jethro, I'm not here for ever and I don't work for you"

"so who do you work for?"

"Vance, while I'm here"

"and when you're not here"

"someone else"

Gibbs turned to her with his famous Gibbs stare, to his surprise she matched it with one of her, maintaining eye contact Kathy said quietly "I will not give up my job for you Gibbs, any more than you would give up your job for me"

Gibbs looked away he knew she was right, Kathy gently touched him with her finger tips, he twisted away roughly.

"So that's it Jethro, it's over? Just like that"

"I don't know who or what you are, but I intend to find out. I don't trust you and I don't want you near me"

"you want me to leave?"

"I want you to leave"

Gibbs turned his back as Kathy walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The team, minus Gibbs, were down in the lab. McGee was talking abut wanting to try to encrypt a GSM bug signal so it could be picked up by the matching receiver, Although the were all interested in this as a concept, Tony and Ziva lost interest when the talk got too technical for them to follow.

"Why don't we try it, I've got a couple in my boot, hang on and I'll go get them" Kathy announced as she skipped out the room

"Her boot?" asked Ziva with a puzzled expression "she is wearing shoes"

"She means the trunk of her car Zee-va"

Ziva gave an exasperated snort "then why did she not SAY that"

Abby giggled "In the UK, they don't call them trunks, they call them boots"

"A car _boot, _that makes no sense, cars do not have _feet" _Ziva muttered to herself oblivious to the smirks behind her back.

Kathy skipped back into the room with a large box which she handed to McGee.

He opened the box almost reverently and took out a spectacle case.

He held the case in one hand while he rummaged in the box with the other "where's the bug?"

Kathy laughed, "you're holding it"

They all turned to look at the case "seriously? This is a bug?" McGee was incredulous.

"Yeah! Cool or what?"

"What's the range?"

"Unlimited, because it uses satellites, rather than radio you can take that anywhere and I'll be able to hear you!"

"Can we test it?"

"Of course! You keep the bug for 24 hours, I'll keep the receiver and then I'll tell you what you've been up to"

McGee nodded "ok!"

Gibbs marched into the lab, Kathy spotted him and quickly went into the back room.

This had been going on for weeks, when one of them entered a room, the other would leave. It amused Tony greatly, and he never passed up an opportunity to needle his boss about it, it amused him so much that even the frequent head slaps were worth it.

"Whaddaya all doing down here?" Gibbs asked

"Kathy was showing us this really cool type of bug that has unlimited range, we're going to try and encrypt the signal…" McGee was about to launch into full techno mode so Gibbs stopped him with a shake of his head.

"can we all get back to doing some work now?" The agents left, McGee slipping the bug into his shirt pocket

Gibbs checked Kathy was still in the back room "How ya doin' Abs?"

"Rubbish Gibbs! I wish you would just talk to each other, I love you both ans this is killing me!"

"Sorry Abs, no can do. I know she's your friend, but there is more to her than meets the eye. The sooner she goes home the better"

Abby pouted, Gibbs kissed her cheek and left the lab.

The next day Kathy took the stairs up to the bull pen, checking Gibbs wasn't around she went in. "Timmy! Aren't you the int-er-esting one?"

McGee grinned foolishly and handed the bug back to Kathy

"Come down to the lab after work, we can start to work on the encryption"

McGee nodded still grinning.

"oh, forgot to mention, I made Fairy cakes last night, down in the lab if you want to try"

Tony choked on his coffee when he heard this.

"OH! Abby told me about this one, I mean cup cakes"

That one had even Ziva laughing.

At that moment Gibbs appeared and Kathy swiftly left.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**A/N I write most of my first drafts at work (I'm the boss, it's allowed) and today I was writing one of the later chapters that is very Gibbs centric. I got so engrossed with getting inside his head, I actually Gibbs-slapped one of my team! Just thought I'd share. **

Another few weeks passed in much the same way, even when Kathy was reporting on evidence she had analysed, Gibbs would send one of the team. If he absolutely had to be there, he would look at Abby the whole time she was talking.

One morning Gibbs went to the lab, container of Caf Pow in hand. Kathy couldn't leave what she was working on and so was stuck between Abby and Gibbs.

"Team dinner tonight Abs, all MY team invited" he said pointedly

"Giiiiiibs!" Abby wailed, looking at Kathy

"You coming or not?" he asked, ignoring her obvious question.

She nodded reluctantly.

Gibbs grinned and left, leaving the Caf Pow behind "She you there at 7"

Abby sat down beside Kathy, "This sucks, you should be there too, team dinners are always so much fun, we always go to this Mexican place that has karaoke in the bar"

"Ach, Dinney let it upset ye hen, disnae worry me at aw"

Not even Abby could decipher that last sentence and she gave her friend a strange look. The only time Kathy lapsed into a broad Scots dialect was when she was REALLY upset.

Just after 7 that night the whole team, minus Kathy were in the restaurant taking their seats at a large table.

When Gibbs started to read the menu, Tony asked "We not waiting for Kathy?"

"She's not coming" answered Gibbs, his eyes still on the card in front of him.

"How come, she have other plans?" Tony directed his question at Abby who answered by looking at Gibbs.

"because I didn't invite her" said Gibbs, still not looking up.

"Why?" Ziva's voice held a hint of anger

"Because Agent David, this is a team dinner and_ she_ is not part of this team"

Gibbs voice also had a hint of anger but his eyes said something else, something Ziva couldn't quite put her finger on, they held each others eyes for a long, tense moment before a voice from behind Gibbs said

"Actually I am part of this team Gibbs, whether you like it or not" Kathy walked to the end of the table and sat down defiantly.

Gibbs caught her eye for a split second before waving the waiter to come take their orders.

Kathy didn't stay long, a few drinks after dinner and she was ready to go, she felt she had made her point and didn't want the uneasy truce to breakdown due to too much alcohol.

"Aren't you going home with Abby?" McGee asked.

"We can't be together 24 hours a day Tim, I'm staying in a hotel just up the road"

"Up the road?" Ziva had her puzzled expression on

"She means a few blocks away" as usual Tony came to her rescue with an explanation.

"I will never understand this language" declared Ziva and floated away to choose a song

"Let me call you a cab" Tony, ever the gentleman offered

"it's fine Tony, I like to walk"

Kathy left the gang in the bar and headed off to her hotel.

She knew she was being followed almost instantly, she tensed, thoughts racing through her head. She visibly relaxed when she identified her follower.

Gibbs stayed well back, he was certain he could follow her to the hotel, just to make sure nothing bad happened along the way, and be back before anyone noticed he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Gibbs had taken to sitting outside Kathy's hotel in his car, alternately angry with her, Vance and himself.

He knew he was acting like a child and that if ever there was a time he needed a head slap it was now. He couldn't stay away but at the same time he couldn't go in to the hotel either, so he just in the car with his warring emotions.

On the fourth night, his phone beeped, he pulled on his glasses to read the text.

It was short and to the point 'room 317 if you ever plan on getting out the car'

Gibbs looked around guiltily before giving a frustrated sigh and getting slowly out of the car.

He walked into the hotel and took the stairs to the third floor, he found the room and stood outside for a full 5 mins, his emotions conflicting finally, questioning his own judgement he lifted his hand to knock.

The door swung open before him. Kathy held it open, Gibbs stood staring at her for another minute before walking in.

Kathy closed the door behind him, then followed him into the room.

The room wasn't large, in terms of places to sit, there was a armchair and the bed. Kathy chose the bed, getting comfortable, prepared to give Gibbs all the time he needed.

Gibbs paced out the room a few times before settling against the closet door.

"who are you?"

"We're on the same side Jethro" she hesitated slightly before using his name, this wasn't the office though, this would be played out on her terms.

"that's not an answer" Gibbs voice rose in anger and frustration

"It's the only answer I can give you" Kathy remained deliberately calm

Gibbs vented some of his anger by slapping the closet door several times.

"We have to play the hand we're dealt Jethro, you need to trust me"

"you have to earn trust!"

"then give me a chance to do that"

Gibbs stared at her in silence, unable or unwilling to reply.

"A time will come when the only thing between success and failure is our ability to work together, the balls in your court"

Gibbs flopped down into the armchair and massaged his forehead, he tried to shut out his head which was screaming at him to walk out, to walk away, he tried to shut out his heart which was screaming just as loudly to take a chance, to trust this woman and to hell with rule 12. He tried to shut them out because he had to listen to his gut, the only thing that had never let him down.

After an agonising amount of time, He looked up and nodded "ok"

He stood up to leave Kathy jumped and stood in his way, just like their first kiss, she reached up and pulled him towards her, he didn't resist.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

The next few days flew by in a blur of activity, two cases that had had started to go cold had flared back into life and the team was stretched trying to cover everything. It did not go un-noticed however that Gibbs had started taking two containers of Caf Pow down to the lab.

Then one day, he came back to the bull pen, still carrying the Caf Pow. He put them on his desk alongside his coffee and pulled out his cell phone. He made 2 quick calls, one after the other, not speaking on either. He threw his phone onto the desk in mild annoyance.

"What's up boss?"

Gibbs looked thoughtful "Lab's all locked up, can't get Abs or Kathy on the phone. Abby's never late and she knows the rule about always being reachable"

He looked at the team "this feels hinky, grab your gear. Tony with me, you two, get to Abby's"

"Boss, they probably just went to a party last night, it's not like they're that late" Tony tried to reason

Gibbs just looked at him

"ok, ok, gear being grabbed"

Gibbs raced to the hotel and sprinted up the stairs, at her door he knocked softly, then again more loudly. Not getting any response he pulled out a key card.

Tony looked at the card "not asking, boss", Gibbs gave him a half smile.

They went into the room, it was clean and tidy, no obvious signs of a struggle, everything looked to be as it should, the Gibbs looked closer. EVERYTHING was where it was the last time he was here, Kathy's cell phone, her wallet, EVERYTHING. Gibbs gut started to churn when his phone rang. McGee explained that they'd found much the same situation at Abby's, also Abby's car was still parked outside.

"Run the scene McGee" he said flatly, snapped his cell closed and said the same to Tony.

He left the room quickly, he leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths, trying to slow down his heartbeat. When he was ready he ran down to the front desk to start asking questions.

A few hours later the team re-assembled in the bull pen. A stack of evidence by their feet.

"uh, boss?" McGee asked hesitantly

"What McGee?"

"well, uh, we have all this evidence…"

"Yeah"

"boss, we uh don't have anyone to process it"

Gibbs looked at him blankly for a second "can you do it?" he asked in softer voice

"I, uh, some of it yes, most of it, not really"

"Do what you can Tim, get print off the cell phones first, then Tony and Ziva can go through the calls and messages, I'll be with the director"

McGee worked through the tests he knew how to do as quickly and methodically as he could, Vance roped in another Forensics specialist from somewhere, allowing him to get back to the team.

They were a bit deflated, no DNA, no fingerprints on anything that didn't belong to either the owner or one of the team, but they kept going, talking to everyone they could think of trying, desperately to find something.

After three days they had run down every lead they could think of, run every test they could think of and interviewed every person they could think of, they even interviewed each other. They had alerts out with the girls' descriptions across the state. But there had been nothing, no sighting, no contact, nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Another 3 days passed in almost absolute silence, none of the team could think of anything to say. Gibbs phone rang, shattering the silence.

A digitally enhanced voice said "put me on speakerphone"

Shaking he fumbled the buttons and managed to get the speaker activated.

"It's on"

"I assume the whole team, what's left of them anyway are there with you"

Without waiting for a response the voice continued.

"Watch your e-mail Agent McGee, shortly you will receive an invitation to join an exclusive website, sign up with the password provided. I will call again in an hour"

The caller hung up.

They all looked first at Gibbs then McGee who floundered trying to switch applications on his desktop.

Seconds later the e-mail popped up on screen, he clicked it open, and navigated quickly to the website, using the password provided.

The screen froze for a few seconds, then a video image appeared.

The image showed Abby and Kathy, handcuffed uncomfortably. What made the team take a collective gasp was the fact they both had explosives and a timer strapped to them.

"This thing have audio?" Gibbs asked in a dangerously quiet voice

McGee clicked and pressed, getting the audio channels on and the volume up.

They could hear the girls breathing but nothing else.

For what was left of the hour, the team stood and watched the video without moving.

Exactly one hour after the first call, Gibbs phone rang again. By this time practically every member of NCIS, including the director, was packed around McGee's computer.

Gibbs phone had been connected to the desk speaker, so everyone heard the freaky digital voice, they were also set up to start an immediate trace.

"Agent Gibbs, I'm going to give you one chance. Tell me the name of the girl you want to be released. The other will die. If you do not choose, they will both die. You have 60 seconds"

On the screen the timers strapped to Abby and Kathy flashed 60 and started to count down, the room watched in horror as the numbers flickered.

Abby lifted her head to stare directly into the camera, her look of desperation was impossible to miss. Kathy's eyes remained on her timer.

Gibbs felt sick, he felt like his whole world had shrunk, and his blood had been replaced by ice. He couldn't breathe, his mouth was dry. His head spun and his mind raced as he watched the numbers grow ever smaller.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Gibbs fought for control over his emotions, painfully slowly the blood stopped rushing in his head. With 13 seconds left on the clocks he whispered "Abby" then again more loudly.

On the screen the clocks stopped their terrible silent countdown. Abby's head dropped to her chest, Kathy almost simultaneously lifted her head for the first time and seemed to look directly at Gibbs, she nodded once and gave a wry sad smile. The screen went black.

The digitised voice sound unnaturally loud in the silence that followed "well done Agent Gibbs. I will leave this phone connected and allow you to complete your trace, you will need it to collect your chosen one"

No further sounds came through the speaker phone, as soon as Tony shouted that the trace was complete, Gibbs gave vent to his anger, lifted the speaker phone and launched it with all his strength across the office.

The team jumped into a waiting car and with Gibbs driving they made their way to the location where they hoped they would find Abby, but none of them trusted the kidnapper would keep his word.

45 mins later they entered a densely wooded area "McGee, Monongahela National Forest?"

"uh, yeah boss"

"Dammit, he could be anywhere" Gibbs slammed the steering wheel in frustration.

It took another 30 ins of careful driving to reach the location.

Gibbs slammed the brakes on and leapt out of the car. "ABBY!" he bellowed

Silence.

He tried again, shouting over and over, turning in circles.

The other spread out, guns drawn.

Gibbs stopped shouting and stood perfectly still, he caught a movement out the corner of his eye, he waited a split second to be sure, then turned sharply, Abby!

He sprinted over to where she was lying, gagged and bound, trying unsuccessfully to move towards him.

Her eyes held a mixture of fear and exhaustion as she watched Gibbs call the other members of the team over, watched them check the area for booby traps before untying her. Gibbs gathered her up and held her tightly. Carrying her back to the car he made sure she was comfortable before turning to the others. "McGee, with me, DiNozzo, David, stay here and search. I'll send a car and back up"

They nodded their assent. Gibbs threw McGee the keys "you drive" then he got in the back beside Abby and held her tightly without saying a word the whole way back.

Back in the office Gibbs sat her down in his chair, wheeling another over so he could sit as close to her as possible.

"Abs? I need you to tell me everything you can remember? Can you do that?" Gibbs voice was soft and tender.

Abby didn't respond.

"McGee, get Ducky"

"on it boss"

Gibbs held Abby's hand in his saying nothing till Ducky arrived. He moved to give Ducky his seat.

Several minutes later Ducky left Abby and said to Gibbs "Shock and distress, no physical injuries that I can detect"

"I need her talking Ducky"

"That, Jethro, is entirely in your hands"

Gibbs stood, the tension in him evident, his jaw worked but no sounds came out. He turned and went back to Abby, he hated himself for what he was about to do.

"ABBY!" he yelled "snap out of it! You want to help your friend, you gotta talk to me" he deliberately used a tone of voice he generally reserved for when Tony was getting out of hand.

Abby raised her head and looked at him, he felt a tightening of the pressure in his chest, her eyes were glassy, her pallor grey.

"MCGEE!, Caf Pow, NOW" Gibbs shouted without taking his eyes off Abby.

"Wanna go home Gibbs"

"You have to talk to me first, Abs"

McGee came back with the Caf Pow and a coffee for Gibbs.

Gibbs took them, without comment and handed the Caf Pow to Abby who drank almost half of it immediately.

The drink seemed to revive her, she looked at Gibbs again, she seemed a little more _there_.

"Abby, what happened?" Gibbs tried again

"The doorbell rang, this guy was standing there, white, blond hair, crew cut, 5'9", blue eyes, nice smile, good teeth, he didn't say anything, he just smiled, then he sprayed something, I don't know what, smelled sweet, like perfume"

Abby was speaking so quickly all her words were running into each other, Gibbs said nothing and let her talk, he sat still, holding her hands, trusting that McGee was writing down everything.

"I woke up, we were in this cabin thing in the woods"

"we?"

"me, Kathy and the guy. I tried to move but I was handcuffed to something, I couldn't move to see what. I could see Kathy, she was handcuffed across the room, the guy was talking to her but I was all fuzzy and couldn't hear properly"

Abby's voice tailed off and tears filled her eyes. "Is she dead?" she asked in a whisper

"No" Gibbs was adamant in his refusal. "Abs we will find her, I promise"

Abby gave him an unreadable look and went on with her story.

"He kept giving me water but it was drugged, every time I drank it I went all fuzzy. He kept shouting at Kathy"

"Think Abs, what was he saying?"

"I don't KNOW Gibbs!"

"Ok, ok, what else?"

"just the same over and over till he put those explosives on us and took us out to where you found me"

"how long did take to get there?"

"An hour maybe, walking, no paths, no roads"

"The cabin Abby, what can you tell me about the cabin?"

"ah, one room, no electricity or water, windows in front and back, not the sides"

"was it wooden? Brick? "

"wooden, inside just an old bed and 2 chairs. Please Gibbs, can I go home now"

"sure, but you're coming with me, no way I'm letting you out of my sight for a minute, 10 mins ok, I need to talk to McGee"

"Tim, wait here for Tony and Ziva, work up what Abby told us, see if you can get anything that'll help us, call me with ANYTHING, you got that, ANYTHING"

"yes boss"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was after midnight when Tony and Ziva made it back from the forest dirty and tired. They had found nothing.

McGee had gone through everything Abby had told them, highlighting the parts he thought they should follow up first.

He hesitated before calling the boss, but he figured he's be in more trouble if he didn't.

Gibbs grabbed for the phone, trying to silence it before it woke Abby. "Gibbs", he said softly.

"Boss, Tony and Ziva are back, they didn't find anything"

"nothing?" Gibbs was surprised, he had yet to meet a criminal who left nothing. "tell them to look harder"

"who's that?" a sleep filled voice from beside Gibbs asked.

Mentally he cursed but outwardly he whispered "McGee, go back to sleep"

"McGee, MCGEE! Give me the phone" Abby sat up and pulled the phone from Gibbs.

"Timmy, I just remembered, Kathy said, the last thing she said to me was to tell you something"

"Abby, slow down, what was the message?"

Gibbs looked at her, fear and disappointment flickering across his face, why would Kathy use her last words to leave a message for _McGee?_

"she said, something like 'I hope you get all the bugs out of your apartment"

"what?" McGee and Gibbs were both puzzled.

Gibbs took the phone back "McGee, that mean anything to you?"

"Uh, nope….oh, wait of course! The bug! Boss, I'm so sorry I didn't think of this earlier"

"MCGEE! What the hell are you talking about?"

"I think Kathy has a bug with her, boss, we should be able to hear everything that is being said within 50 feet of it"

Gibbs hung up. "Come on Abs, we're going back to the office"

By the time Gibbs and Abby got back to the office, McGee had the receiver set up and connected to a recorder.

"Anything?"

"not yet boss, it takes a little time to pick up the signal because of the encryptions, but once we've got it, we won't lose it, no matter where it goes"

"Can we track it?"

"No, it uses GSM technology.." McGee caught his bosses look and changed his explanation "uh, I mean, it uses satellites which are always moving"

"Use the bed in Abby's lab, we sleep in shifts 2 at a time. David, DiNozzo you first"

Tony was too tired to make any kind of glib remark about having been given permission to sleep with Ziva, sleep was all that on his mind.

It took 3 hours for the receiver to start giving up it's secrets, faintly at first but getting gradually stronger.

McGee double checked the recorder was working and cracked the volume.

"His choice was never in doubt, besides if he hadn't picked Abby I would have killed him" Kathy's voice was full of pain.

"You do know you're going to die"

"Aye, but everyone dies"

"How do you feel knowing that your precious Gibbs is killing you?" The kidnappers voice was taunting

"1. he's not mine. 2. he's not killing me, you are" Kathy was becoming angry

The kidnapper laughed, the sound chilled Gibbs blood.

"I notice you didn't say he wasn't precious, you love him don't you?"

"Like jelly tots"

"meaning?" the kidnappers tone turned nasty

"it means what it means" Kathy tried to keep her voice defiant but Gibbs could hear the fear

The next sounds they heard were of a hard blow and Kathy's gasp of pain. Gibbs anger grew and he struggled to stay put.

"Where the hell are they McGee?" he asked without really expecting an answer but McGee replied

"I've built a programme that will narrow the search area with every piece of information we can feed in, we don't know that much right now, so we're looking at an area in the national forest about 80 kms in diameter"

"Good work, McGee. Abs, can you help him, go over everything you remember about where you were being held?"

"Abs, you know what the jelly tots comment was all about?"

"No idea Gibbs, sorry"

"don't apologise" Gibbs response was automatic

Gibbs called Ducky "Jethro it's 4am"

"Ducky, what does it mean if someone says jelly tots"

"jelly tots? Jelly tots are sweets Jethro"

"Sweets? That makes no sense"

"what doesn't, Jethro maybe if you tell me the whole story I will be more help"

"Kathy has a bug, McGee has tapped into it, the kidnapper asked her if she loved " he hesitated " me, and she replied with 'like jelly tots"

"oh Jethro, in that context it means 'lots and lots' jelly tots are tiny sweets, and an old advertising campaign ran the strap line 'I love you, lots and lots like jelly tots"

Gibbs felt his throat tighten, he was spared having to reply, he hung when Kathy's voice came over the speaker again.

"you better go if you're going, scum bag, leave here and start running, don't ever stop because if you do Gibbs is going to be right behind you, and if not Gibbs, someone else" Kathy's voice was full of venom

_Someone else_ – Gibbs stiffened then sprinted up the stairs, he threw open the door to the directors office, knowing Vance was still there.

"Who the hell does she work for Vance, and spare me any bullshit"


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Vance looked at Gibbs, if he was being honest, this was a conversation he had been expecting since the two forensic scientists had gone missing.

"Sit down"

Gibbs sat and glared.

"There's only so much I can tell you"

"Well, let's start there then"

"She works for the Brits, MI6 trained, seconded to the Ministry of Defence"

"A scientist trained as, what, a spook? an agent?"

Vance remained silent

"So how did she end up at NCIS?"

"She needed a reason to be in DC, we offered because of her relationship with Abby, which is genuine before you ask"

"Her people know what's happened?"

Vance nodded

"And?"

"Overt assistance is impossible, they'll do what they can in the background"

"What was her reason for being in DC?"

Again Vance was silent.

"Was she the target of this the whole time, was Abby just a smoke screen?"

"We believe so, yes, but this kidnapper, he's a new player Jethro, no-one knows who he is, it might not even be related"

"I don't believe in coincidences"

"He hasn't killed her yet, he wants something"

"undoubtedly"

Gibbs thought for a few moments the said softly "what the hell would have happened if I hadn't picked Abby"

"We believe, in that situation Miss Sciuto would be dead"

"Didn't need to hear that Leon"

**A/N sorry this chapter is so short – I just felt this conversation needed to happen in isolation.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The days passed slowly, Gibbs tried to stay as close to Abby as he could, getting antsy if she was out of his sight for more than 5 mins. He had also insisted that the round the clock monitoring of the bug receiver continued, doing most of it himself, camped out in the lab.

Kathy was saying less and less as the days went by, and the kidnapper hadn't been heard since the night Abby had been returned. When Kathy did speak, it was clearly an effort, her voice hoarse and full of despair.

Nothing they had learned from either Kathy or Abby had narrowed down the search area and even with the park rangers helping, it was going to take months to cover it all.

Tony was on monitoring duty when the box squawked into life

"why…are ….you ….back?" Kathy struggled to form the words

"Giving Special Agent Gibbs a little more incentive"

"Gibbs…doesn't…..give….a…damn"

The kidnapper laughed "you better hope he does, he's your only chance"

Tony waited for more, but after 20 mins of silence, he picked up his transcript and went down to the lab.

"Boss? This just came through"

Tony handed Gibbs his transcript. Gibbs read it slowly, then again. Fury filled his face as crumpled the paper into a ball and stormed out the lab.

The next day a special delivery parcel arrived for Gibbs. He opened it with trepidation, it contained a memory card.

After checking it for prints, the team gathered to look at the contents.

It was a short video file, just over a minute in length. It showed Kathy, handcuffed to a beam in an otherwise empty room. She refused to look at the camera and from what the team could see, she had no chance of getting free.

"Abby, this the same place you were?" Gibbs voice was raw.

Abby nodded, unable to speak. She turned away from the screen and buried her head into Tony's shoulder.

"FIND HER!" Gibbs demanded before leaving.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

As the weeks passed with no further contact from the kidnapper, life began to slowly return to normal for the team. Gibbs relaxed his grip on Abby and took to spending every spare moment in the forest searching, he knew he was too late but that didn't stop him.

Gibbs spoke even less than normal, communicating almost exclusively in looks, glares and head slaps.

Tony commented that he hadn't been this obsessed since the search for Ari.

"we must do something to help him" Ziva stated late one evening

"What do you suggest Ziva, coz right now, I'm willing to try anything" Tony was deadly serious, as always he was taking the brunt of Gibbs anger and frustration.

"That I do not know Tony"

"Big help Ziva, big help"

4 months later

Early morning, Ziva is alone in the bull pen, Gibbs desk phone rings.

Ziva answered the phone automatically, not realising it was Gibbs until she had lifted the handset.

"Special Agent Gibbs phone"

"hey, this is Lewis, with the Park Rangers. Gibbs asked to be notified if we found anything.."

Ziva cut him off in mid sentence "you've found Kathy?"

"We found something, no way to tell if it's who you're looking for"

Ziva wrote down the co-ordinates of where to meet Lewis, and called her boss.

The team congregated outside the wooden shack, they went inside slowly and with heavy hearts. Once inside they all stopped and stared at the body chained to the wall, it was unrecognisable, more skeleton than body really.

Gibbs gave them a few moments to accept what they were seeing before telling them to get on with their jobs.

Gibbs himself stood looking a little longer than the others, his mind full of questions, accusations and self recriminations.

"Boss?" McGee's voice snapped him back to the present.

"I'll be outside" Gibbs muttered and walked out.

He circled the building, other than the track the rangers had brought them along, the vegetation was untouched in all directions, no-one had been her for a long time. He walked into the woods a little, thinking, remembering.

_A British agent, in DC covertly then kidnapped_. There had to be a connection.

_Agent Gibbs you have a choice. _Why him? Why Abby? If it had been anyone other than Abby, would he have chosen differently?

_A little incentive for Special Agent Gibbs._ He didn't need any incentive to keep going, was this about him or about Kathy?

Gibbs couldn't answer of the questions he had asked himself and went back to the shack when Ducky arrived to take away the body.

There was a mound of evidence from the shack for Abby to analyse, it took longer than normal, her eyes kept filling up with tears making it hard to see and she was shaking so much she kept dropping things.

For once Gibbs didn't need to give her unreasonable deadlines, this evidence was currently her only priority, no matter what Vance and the other teams thought.

Gibbs came into the room with a Caf Pow and a "whaddaya got Abs"

"Her fingerprints are on the bug case, chair and beam"

"Most of the blood is hers, a little of it is mine"

"Still waiting for the machine to confirm what we already know, Gibbs, she was my friend"

Gibbs pulled Abby into him and held her till the machine bleeped and announced it had the result they all already knew.

Abby looked at the computer screen "Gibbs! The body, it's not Kathy"

THE END


End file.
